


Anemone

by Kangoo



Series: April Bouquet [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Jolyon doesn't like secrets, but he's not always aware of those he keeps
Relationships: Uldren Sov/Jolyon Till the Rachis
Series: April Bouquet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Anemone

**Author's Note:**

> spent hours trying to whip something up but my brain just went 'sorry, writing machine broke'
> 
> Theme: Sincere

The night is quiet and warm with Uldren’s gentle breath at his side. Jolyon leans his Supremacy against his other shoulder and leans to the left until he’s pressed flush against Uldren’s side. A hand comes to find his own in the dark, skin brushing against skin before Uldren tangles their fingers together.

“I love you.”

It slips easily over his tongue and hangs in the still air like a coming storm. There’s a well-worn familiarity to the words but the sound of them is odd, unexpected and sweet. Only then does Jolyon realize how often he’s been saying them in his mind before this, trapping the confession behind his teeth. He’s been doing it on autopilot, one of these little things you learn to see through, like the reticle of a scope or a loose strand of hair hanging over your face.

Hard to tell, now that it’s out, why he never spoke up before. Or how he avoided it. Jolyon isn’t one to keep secrets but they grow around Uldren like weeds. Figures he’d pick a few along the way.

He turns his head and finds Uldren already watching him, eyes narrowed in quiet concentration. Trust doesn’t come naturally to him so Jolyon tries not to take it personally, even though he’s his right-hand man and kind of hoped for something more comforting than Uldren’s cold Crow stare.

Eventually he must find what he’s looking for in Jolyon’s face. He smirks, the way he does before doing something reckless or stupid, the kind of expression that says _just watch me_ , and closes the gap between them.

His lips brush against Jolyon’s cheekbone, the touch so fleeting he could almost have imagined it, but the way his hand closes on the back of his neck is very, very real. He melts into the touch, eyes drifting half-shut.

“I’m so lucky you’re mine,” Uldren whispers, because he hasn’t yet learned to say _I love you_ in any other way.

Jolyon grins. “You have no idea how much.”

**Author's Note:**

> come haunt me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/2Fast2Kangoo) or [tumblr](https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
